herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom)
Miles Prower, more commonly referred to as Tails, is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom series. He's an anthropomorphic two-tailed fox and the sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog. He serves as the pilot, gadget specialist, strategist and overall brains of Team Sonic, a group of heroes who protect their home from villains and foes alike. Concept and creation Tails' attire was meant to emphasize his role as the "gadget guy" of the team. He received a belt to "really show" his gadgets and aviator goggles to reinforce that he was also the team's pilot. The sports tape Tails wears is inspired by fighters and American football players and is meant to give him a sense of practical heroism by showing that that he is not vain, which is a trait more fitting for villains, when saving the world and to give him a more grounded approach. Appearance Tails is almost identical to his main series counterpart in appearance, except that he is slightly taller, his legs are longer, his twin-tails are thinner, his shoulders are more pronounced and his chest fur is much less fluffy. For attire, he wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his head, (which appear to change shape whenever they are worn on his eyes) a brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small buckle adorned with his signature symbol, and white medium-long gloves with no cuffs. He also wears red sneakers with white toes and cuffs, which have white sports tape wrapped around the middle. At the Awardy Awards, Tails wore a yellow and black-striped butterfly. Personality Tails is a friendly young fox with a plucky "can do" attitude and an inherent optimism, though he can be naive at times. The most creative in his group, Tails is a proficient tinkerer with a big imagination. He is constantly furnishing his mind with big dreams of epic inventions to not only give his team the edge but also make life easier. While some of his creations are brilliant, however, some are questionable and not always reliable. Nevertheless, Tails takes pride in his creations and is very emotionally attached to them, as seen in the case of UT, his tools, the Tailsmobile and his plane, to the point of calling them his "babies" and risking his own well-being for them rather than leaving them to an unfortunate fate. For all the mishaps he may cause, Tails can always be relied to come through for other people Unlike Sonic, who runs headlong into trouble, Tails plans out the best possible approach to take on a challenge. Logically orientated, Tails relies on facts and science over questionable theories and believes that every occurrence has a logical explanation. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails has astraphobia. Also, at times, he can be shy in the face of the unknown, but his friends will always help push him out of his comfort zone. Sometimes though, he feels like he has to prove himself to his teammates like when he applied to be Sonic's sidekick again after Sonic fired him or when he isolated himself until he had fixed his Unbolterizer. Powers and abilities Gifted with a pair of twin tails, Tails can utilize these unique appendages to achieve flight by twirling them around like rotary blades, similar to a helicopter. He can also use them as a turbine to propel himself forward, allowing him to move almost as fast as Sonic. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can also move underwater with great ease. Tails is a genius-level mechanic and inventor, capable of creating many forms of robots, programs and even devices capable of bending the laws of physics. His remarkable intelligence and skills are so well-founded that he can create advanced programs and other machines in a very short time. He is also an expert at multitasking, as he is capable of doing things such as inventing a car that can circle the earth on half a jar of kosher pickles, balancing his checkbook, and coming up with an organic quiche recipe while busy with other tasks. His ingenuity and strategic mind is as well demonstrated in battle where he can turn something as simple as a film projector into a weapon. He is also an expert air pilot and one of the best aerial fighters that can use a plane in battle. Like the rest of his team has at some point, Tails wields the Enerbeam, a piece of tech from the Ancients. This tool lets him create an energy tether that he can use to latch onto objects or create a makeshift whip/rope. Tails in particular has incorporated his Enerbeam into his belt-buckle, allowing for everyday usage. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Tails is the best friend and sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as his most trusted companion. Having been together for a long time, Tails shares a brotherly relationship with Sonic and is his equal partner in Sonic's adventures. They are extremely close and both are willing to sacrifice their life for the other. Tails and Sonic often hang out or go on adventures together by themselves, unlike most other of their friends, demonstrating how close their relationship is. Together, they have proven themselves a near-perfect duo; both provides strengths to the other's weaknesses (Tails provides the smarts while Sonic handles the muscle) and neither would get far on their missions without the other's aid. In addition, they have demonstrated profound teamwork in combat. Tails looks up to Sonic for many reasons and admires several of his skills, including his speed, cunning, fighting prowess and lovely singing voice. Even when Sonic makes a fool of himself, Tails thinks he looks cool. Usually, Tails will always be there to back up Sonic and offers him unsolicited praise and loyalty, although he sometimes ends up patronizing him. During their battles with Lyric, Tails even chose Sonic's life over the safety of the world. As pointed out by Knuckles though, Tails tends to rely too much on Sonic. Also, despite his loyalty, Tails has his limits for how much of Sonic's snarkiness he can take, and he is not afraid to tell Sonic when he is wrong, even if it means ridiculing him. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna is one of Tails' teammates. Although close friends, Tails and Knuckles have strongly contrasting personalities, with Tails being a genius while Knuckles is "as dumb as a rock," which often strains their relationship. Not thinking highly of Knuckles' intelligence, Tails is often left frustrated by Knuckles' stupidity, though it does not stop him from trying to have intelligent conversations with him (only for them to go nowhere). While Tails is considerate about Knuckles' feelings and does not want to hurt them, he will be blunt when Knuckles wears his patience thin. Regardless of their differences, Tails still enjoys hanging out with Knuckles and trusts him a lot. They are both firmly loyal teammates and Tails often joins Knuckles and Sonic on many of their foolish escapades. He also values Knuckles as an important member of their team and acknowledges his contributions, like when he praised him for giving him the idea to stop Hypno-bot with Vacuu-Fan 2000. In addition, Tails has tutored Knuckles in various subjects. Amy Rose Another of Tails' teammates and closest companions is Amy Rose. They are great friends and loyal teammates, whose eagerness complement each other, and they usually hang out alongside their friends. However, Tails does not always agree with Amy's bossy attitude, nor is he very fond of her ideas for group activities. While Tails may at times act inconsiderate towards Amy, he nonetheless appreciates her as both a teammate and a friend, and will try making up with her whenever he has upset her. Sticks the Badger Sticks the Badger is one of Tails' teammates and a close friend, though there is an opposing dynamic between them. While Tails is an inherent optimist and relies on facts and science, Sticks is generally suspicious and has lots of crazy ideas, which causes a great deal of bickering between the two. This is only made worse by how Tails loves technology while Sticks has a general dislike of it. Like his other friends, Tails is usually unnerved by Sticks' paranoia and disregards her theories, though he will apologize for doubting her when he is proven wrong. He also hesitated to tell her that Lyric had kidnapped Amy because he feared upsetting her. Despite their disagreements however, Tails is very loyal to Sticks and always make peace with her at the end of the day, as they come to appreciate each other's differences and contributions. Tails will likewise gladly offer Sticks unsolicited help. Dr. Eggman Like the rest of Team Sonic, Tails' sworn enemy is Dr. Eggman, though their relationship is rather complex. On one hand, Tails always fights Eggman whenever he plots something evil. Outside that however, they stay somewhat passive, allowing each other to be nearby without starting to brawl. At times, the two have even been known to hang out together, though Tails remains suspicious about Eggman's motives. When Eggman claimed to be homeless, Tails even let him stay in his house in hopes that he would behave, though it was more on the grounds of proving himself the better person. Because of his constant victories over him, Tails has a tendency to underestimate Eggman and forget how dangerous he can be. Tails and Eggman have at lot in common, being both inventors and highly intellectual. While Eggman acknowledges Tails as a genius, Tails has no issue about aiding Eggman with scientific problems when he calls him in for help. They also usually join forces in the field of science when dealing with a common threat, where they are known to work in perfect sync and occasionally show good-spirited teamwork. At the end of the day though, Tails and Eggman both agree that them acting like friends is too awkward. Zooey Zooey is Tails' love interest. When first crushing on Zooey, Tails would often zone out about her, but because he was too shy to talk to her, he would get nervous and lose control when she talked to him. Desperate to get closer to Zooey, Tails made several awkward attempts to impress her which only pushed her further away. Once he started being himself though, Tails would win Zooey over after saving her from Giant Robot, which she signified with a kiss. Trivia *Tails can play both the drums and the bass. *Tails is the one who taught Knuckles how to ride a bike, wrap his sports tape and count. *Although Tails flies planes, he does not have a pilot license. *It is revealed that Tails cannot cook. While he does have some skills as he could make a meal for Eggman while he lived with him, it was not a very good result. *Tails' design is a bit similar to the design of Tails from Light Mobius. *Unlike his main series counterpart (at least in the games), he needs air vents to achieve altitude and cannot "truly fly". However he's perfectly able to do so in the TV Series. *Tails is the only character in the TV series to use his Enerbeam the most. Similar Heroes *Kevin McCallister (Home Alone series) *Simon Seville Gallery Sonic, Knuckles and Tails.jpeg|Sonic, Knuckles and Tails performing a band Tails Blushing.png|Tails blushing Amy and Tails.jpg|Amy encourage Tails by impress Zooey for being romantic Knuckles and Tails.jpg|Knuckles encourage Tails by impress Zooey for being manly Sonic and Tails 4.jpg|Sonic encourage Tails by impress Zooey for being cool Tails 8.jpg|Tails falling in love with Zooey Tails and Zooey 3.jpg|Tails and Zooey fall in love Tails and Zooey 2.jpg|Tails was happy that Zooey gave him a kiss on the cheek by saving her life from Mega Tails 7.jpg|Tails make a deal with Dave Tails Sad.jpg Tails, Amy and Knuckles.jpg|Tails, Amy and knuckles being held by Buster Tails3.jpg Tails 5.jpg Tails 4.jpg Tails 3.jpg Tails2.jpg|" Voice control, I don't mean to be bossy but.. DON'T CRASH!!" Tails.jpg|Tails's first appearance in Sonic Boom TV Series Tails Sonic Boom V2.png Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Genius Category:Gadgeteers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Animal Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Support Category:Successful Heroes Category:Sega Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Kid Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mentor